wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa Itongo/II/7
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Prawa dawności Dziesięć lat upłynęło od chwili, gdy ocean wyrzucił na brzeg wyspy Itongo dwóch białych ludzi, a dziewięć z górą od czasu, gdy jeden z nich, Czandaurą przezwany, zagarnął w swe ręce królewską władzę. Wiele się w ciągu tych lat na wyspie zmieniło i kołowrót zdarzeń, który dotychczas obracał się z chyżością sennego ślimaka, wirował teraz w tempie letnich błyskawic. Skończyła się bezpowrotnie wielowiekowa drzemka czasu i wtargnął zwycięsko ruch. Zestukrotniła się wartość i treść każdej godziny. Przepadły chwile brzemienne zadumą ciszy — ustoiny rejestrujące leniwo przeszłość, a przyszły chwile nowe, wypełnione czynem, chwile — iskry, przetwarzające zajadle oblicze ziemi. Wszystko szło naprzód z zawrotną szybkością spadającego meteoru. Na co ta szybkość? Co komu z tego pośpiechu? Jaki ich cel? Jaka przyczyna? Nikt nie wiedział, nikt nie domyślał się. Oprócz samego króla i jego doradcy i przyjaciela, Atahualpy. Tak chcieli biali władcy. Itonganie spełniali ich wolę posłusznie i ślepo i może wbrew własnym uczuciom przynaglali tempo życiowe swej wyspy. Dawne osady i przysiółki zamieniły się na miasta i miasteczka, gdzie od rana do wieczora pracowali ludzie w domach wielkich, pełnych ruchu i nie słyszanych dotychczas na wyspie dźwięków. Jak spod ziemi wyrosły fabryki, rękodzielnie, wytwórnie, huty i pracownie. Powstały szpitale, szkoły i ochronki. W górach otwarto kopalnie srebra, złota, miedzi, żelaza i kobaltu. Wydobyte z nich metale sprowadzano na wąskotorowych kolejkach do najbliższych miast i przerabiano na ludzki użytek w olbrzymich kuźniach i przetwórniach. W lasach rżnęły i piłowały wśród świstu pary niezmordowane tartaki, a po lśniących szynach pędziły żelazne wózki naładowane drzewem chinowym, chlebowym, gumowym, kamforowym, sandałowym, eukaliptusem, sosną kauri, rzewnią, igławą i palmami. Dzięki mądrej gospodarce króla zakwitła uprawa zbóż i krzewów, rozwinęło się sadownictwo. W okresie letnim, między październikiem a marcem, gdy wilgotny passat z południowego wschodu uderzał w zębate sierrysierra (hiszp.) — łańcuch górski. edytorski cordillery i sprowadzał obfite dżdże, dojrzewały na polach pszenica, jęczmień, kukurydza i pataty, trzcina cukrowa, bambus, tytoń, bawełna, ryż, maniok i taro. Po ogrodach i sadach zbierano banany, owoce pizangu, gojawy, pistacji, melony i soczystą mięsowocnię smaczliwki. Powietrze wypełniała w tym czasie aromatyczna woń krzewów migdałowych i pieprzu, z drzewa krowiego sączyło się źródło roślinne mleka jadalnego, pachniały cynamonowiec i pomarańcza. Na gałęziach jadłunu pigwowatego dościgały orzechy, które utarte na masę, zmieszane z mlekiem palmy kokosowej i przesączone przez trzcinę bambusu, dawały jesienią sorbet słodki i ochładzający. Pracowali Itonganie w pocie czoła i budowali żmudnie nową przyszłość, wpatrzeni w króla i jego tajemniczą gwiazdę. A król uśmiechał się i zachęcał przykładem do dalszych wysiłków. Jeden tylko człowiek na wyspie nie pochwalał gorliwości Czandaury i spoglądał z niedowierzaniem na jego poczynania: Atahualpa. — John — mówił nieraz do Gniewosza — jak widzę, bierzesz tę wyspę i jej mieszkańców na serio i jesteś królem nie na żarty. Tyle lat minęło od czasu naszego przymusowego wylądowania na tym egzotycznym brzegu, a tobie ani w głowie wracać do Europy. Do kroćset tajfunów! Co do mnie, mam już tego wszystkiego powyżej uszu i gdyby nie przyjaźń dla ciebie, old fellow, dawno bym już wykończył moją „Markizę” i dał stąd nura, ażby się za mną zakurzyło. Co ciebie właściwie trzyma na uwięzi? Rumi? Mężczyzna jak ty mógłby już dawno przerobić ją na swój tryb o tyle, że sama powinna okazać gotowość towarzyszenia ci na kraj świata. Moja Itobi np. dawno już oświadczyła mi, że gdybym któregoś dnia chciał stąd wyfrunąć, opuści ojczyznę i pójdzie za mną bez cienia żalu. Dzielna kobieta! Wtedy Gniewosz zapewniał przyjaciela, że nie kochanka związała go z wyspą. Przypierany do muru dalszymi indagacjami Petersona wreszcie wyznał mu prawdę. — Trzyma mnie tu żądza władzy i kierowania ludźmi. Tu jestem królem, w Europie byłbym tylko zwykłym inżynierem. Ponadto klimat tutejszy i otoczenie wpływają na mój stan psychofizyczny, a specjalnie ujemnie na mój mediumizm, który zdaje się z rokiem każdym słabnąć i zanikać. A tego właśnie najgoręcej pragnę. Nie chcę być więcej „sługą duchów” ani nawet ich „kochankiem”. Zamiast pośredniczyć między nimi a żyjącymi, rządzę coraz samodzielniej ludźmi. Z roli biernego medium przeszedłem powoli do roli władcy. Po dziesięciu latach mego pobytu na Itongo doszedłem w walce z zaświatem do rezultatów tak pomyślnych, że zdaje mi się, że widzę już w niedalekiej przyszłości dzień mego pełnego zwycięstwa i wyzwolin. Sam przyznasz, że przeprowadziłem na tej archaicznej, przesiąkłej dawnością wyspie wprost rewolucyjne zmiany. Zmodernizowałem niemal zupełnie tryb życia Itonganów, wydrożyłem ich z drzemki wieków, zelektryzowałem prądem nowoczesnej cywilizacji, zaprzągłem do nowożytnych warsztatów pracy. Lecz to mi nie wystarcza. Z czasem zabiorę się do ich wierzeń i religii. Nagnę palec pod ich serca. Dopiero gdyby mi się kiedyś przy czymś powinęła noga i nastał okres pierwszych porażek, chwyciłbym się ostatecznego środka, który mi tak zalecasz. Na ucieczkę będzie zawsze czasu dosyć. Rozumiem doskonale, mój drogi Will, że racje, które mnie tu więżą, dla ciebie są niczym. Dlatego mimo wszystko, mimo twej nieocenionej przyjaźni nie śmiem cię przy sobie zatrzymywać dłużej i jeżeli taka twoja wola, wykończ jak najprędzej swoją „Markizę”, zaopatrz ją w potrzebny sprzęt i środki żywności i wracaj szczęśliwie do Europy z twoją Itobi. Kto wie, może ja i Rumi pójdziemy wkrótce za waszym przykładem i spotkamy się gdzieś w jednym z portów południowej Anglii. Na razie moje miejsce tutaj, aż do dnia zupełnego tryumfu lub... zupełnej klęski. Peterson westchnął. — Jesteś uparty jak kozioł, John. Cóż mam robić? Rad nierad muszę czekać na to rozstrzygnięcie. Pozostaję. Gniewosz podziękował mocnym uściskiem ręki. Więcej tej sprawy nie poruszali, lecz od owej rozmowy Peterson gorliwiej niż dotychczas zaglądał do zatoki Szarych Zwisów na zachodnim krańcu wyspy, u podnóża bazaltowych stoków cordillery, gdzie w malutkiej przystani kończył budowę „Markizy”, obrotnego jak fryga, dwumasztowego szkuńca. O istnieniu statku prócz inżyniera nikt nie wiedział. Zatoka wybrana przez kapitana była mało dostępną tak ze strony lądu, jak morza, a ponadto rzadko odwiedzaną przez krajowców z powodu jakiejś klątwy czy czarów, rzuconych na nią przed laty przez jednego z szamanów. Ta naturalna i moralna izolacja zakątka była Petersonowi bardzo na rękę. Po cichu, ukradkiem zwiózł do nadbrzeżnych grot obrobiony gdzie indziej przez zawodowych cieśli sprzęt i przy pomocy Gniewosza powoli w ciągu lat zmontował kadłub i maszty. W parę miesięcy po wspomnianej rozmowie, jakby przeczuwając wypadki, przyśpieszył wykończenie szkunera. W ciągu kilku najbliższych tygodni rufa, sztaba i śródokręcie zapełniły się nadbudówkami, a na masztach załopotały w powiewach passatu żagle z krajowej tappy, delikatnego a mocnego płótna, wyrabianego z kory papierotki, skropionej klejem. Kapitan był bardzo dumny ze swej „Markizy” i całe godziny spędzał na jej pokładzie, paląc z fajki wyborny, własnoręcznie zasiany w ogrodzie i wyhodowany tytoń. W czasie tych samotnych sjest w otoczeniu nawisłych dookoła bloków szarego opocza przemyśliwał sytuację. W szczerość podanych sobie przez Gniewosza motywów wierzył. Mimo sceptycyzmu, z jakim zapatrywał się na stosunek przyjaciela do tzw. zaświatów, czuł, że między inżynierem a zbiorowością Itonganów toczy się od lat gra o jakąś wysoką stawkę i że zwycięzcą na razie był stale Czandaura. Z drugiej strony jednak trzeźwemu i praktycznemu pozytywiście przedstawiała się ta gra jako niepotrzebna strata czasu, a jej protagonista, John, zdaniem jego marnował tylko swe siły i zdolności dla egzotycznej chimery. Z całego serca życzył mu rychłej porażki, bo tylko w tym wypadku spodziewał się nakłonić przyjaciela do ucieczki. Planowany przez króla atak na wierzenia i zwyczaje wyspiarzy obudził w nim nowe nadzieje. Peterson był niemal pewny, że tu natrafi Czandaura na prawdziwy opór, który zniechęci go do Itonganów i „popchnie w ramiona Europy”. Przypuszczenia swoje opierał na bystrej i wnikliwej obserwacji. Uległość Itonganów wobec króla i jego reform wydała mu się pozorną i powierzchowną. Na podstawie tego, co słyszał od Izany, doszedł do wniosku, że wśród krajowców istnieje silna partia opozycjonistów, którą kieruje nieznana czyjaś ręka. Chodziły głuche pogłoski, że w czasie wielkiej kampanii na Czarnych przed laty dziewięciu zaginiony bez wieści zdrajca Mahana żyje i ukryty w górach, stamtąd porozumiewa się z malkontentami. Bez względu na to, jak miały ułożyć się stosunki między królem a ludem, postanowił Peterson mieć pod ręką gotową do drogi „Markizę”, by w każdej chwili mogła podnieść kotwicę. Na razie wyczekiwał... Tymczasem zaszedł wypadek, który umocnił kapitana w jego poglądach na sytuację i podwoił jego czujność. W pewien wiosenny odwieczerz zamknął na wieki oczy arcykapłan Huanako. Śmierć starca była czymś najnaturalniejszym w świecie. Podeszły wiek i żywot pracowity doprowadziły go do zasłużonego dobrze kresu, strojąc wielką godzinę zachodu w blaski pogody i przedwieczornej ciszy. Odszedł syt życia, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Mimo to już nazajutrz po pogrzebie podniosły się głosy domagające się szukania sprawcy tego zgonu. Bo u Itonganów, podobnie jak u większości ludów pierwotnych, śmierć nie była nigdy prawie zjawiskiem naturalnym. Na umierającym zawsze niemal ciążył gniew potęg nieznanych. Zgon był wynikiem albo złej siły, płynącej od obrażonego bóstwa, albo też czarów, rzuconych przez śmiertelnego wroga. Wangarua, najstarszy z szamanów i następca Marankagui, przypisywał śmierć Huanaki czarom i w tym kierunku urabiał opinię publiczną przez szereg dni po pogrzebie i stypie. Skutek był ten, że w tydzień po oddaniu arcykapłanowi ostatniej posługi na wniosek niejakiego Arawaki przystąpiono rzeczywiście do szukania rzekomego mordercy-czarownika. W słoneczny, upalny dzień październikowy w obecności olbrzymich tłumów Wangarua zrobił laską kapłańską głęboki a wąski rowek koło grobu Huanaki, po czym przez dłuższy czas czekał na ukazanie się w nim robaka-przewodnika. Po upływie trzech godzin, gdy słońce przekroczyło już zenit, wypełzła z grobu glista i powoli zaczęła posuwać się wyżłobioną przez laskę szamańską bruzdą. Gdy dotarła do jej końca, wydobyła się z rowku na powierzchnię poziomu i zmieniwszy kierunek, pełzała dalej pod kątem rozwartym do linii poprzedniej. Wynik obserwacji w ciągu następnych trzech godzin był fatalny. Po przewędrowaniu kilkunastu metrów przestrzeni między fejtoką a pierwszymi domostwami robak zatrzymał się przed toldem Izany; tu wśliznął się z powrotem w trzewia ziemi i zniknął bez śladu. Wśród śmiertelnej ciszy, jaka zaległa wtedy masy zgromadzonego ludu, ogłosił Wangarua wynik magicznego śledztwa: sprawcą czarów rzuconych na śp. arcykapłana, a tym samym jego mordercą, był Izana. Czekała go za to śmierć. O brzasku dnia następnego miał wódz zawisnąć na jednym z drzew otaczających wietnicę. Gdy Peterson czerwony od gniewu zakomunikował Gniewoszowi wyrok sędziów, król uśmiechnął się lekceważąco. — Czy sądzisz, Will, że pozwolę na to, by z powodu tego idiotycznego „śledztwa” i jeszcze idiotyczniejszego jego wyniku kilku głupców czy też niezadowolonych ze mnie łajdaków pozbawiło życia jednego z najżyczliwszych nam wśród krajowców ludzi? Kapitan odsapnął uspokojony. — To co innego. Zaraz pomyślałem sobie, John, że na to nie pozwolisz. Lecz po jakiego diabła było dopuszczać w ogóle do tego głupkowatego śledztwa? Teraz, ratując tego poczciwca Izanę od niechybnej śmierci, narazimy się na poważny konflikt z przesądami większości. — Właśnie chciałem wywołać ten konflikt. Peterson zdębiał. — A to po co? — Aby pokazać im swoją siłę. Od dziś rozpoczynam jawną już kampanię przeciw ich zabobonom. Albo one będą rządzić, albo ja. — Innymi słowy, albo położysz ich wszystkich na łopatki, albo sam kark skręcisz przy tej sposobności. — Ha, cóż robić — westchnął Gniewosz. — Nie ma innego wyjścia. Va banqueva banque (fr.) — w grach hazardowych zakład o wartości całej posiadanej przez gracza puli. edytorski! Na razie wezwij Radę Dziesięciu i lud na zgromadzenie dziś po południu na godzinę piątą. Nad Izaną i jego rodziną roztocz tymczasem troskliwą opiekę. Najlepiej zrobisz, stawiając dookoła jego tolda straż. Sam pójdę do niego natychmiast, by uspokoić jego najbliższych. W całej tej sprawie wietrzę matactwa tego łotra, Mahany, który podobno ukrywa się w górach i podjudza ludzi przeciw nam obu. Ten oszust Wangarua zdaje się być jego emisariuszem. Stąd jego niechęć do wiernego nam Izany. A zatem do widzenia, Will, o piątej na zgromadzeniu! Dobrze by było, gdybyś skupił w odwodzie na wszelki wypadek oddziały wojowników, na których możemy liczyć. Weź sobie do pomocy Ksingu. To dobry i przywiązany do nas chłopak. — To się wie. Do widzenia, John. Po odejściu Petersona Gniewosz przywdział swój paradny strój królewski i w asyście przybocznej straży udał się do domu Izany. Już z daleka doszły go głośne zawodzenia kobiet. Na widok zbliżającego się króla krzyki wzmogły się. Z obejścia wypadła Alafa, żona Izany i rwąc włosy, rzuciła się z jękiem do stóp Czandaury. Podniósł ją i pocieszył krótkim słowem: — Włos mu z głowy nie spadnie. W drzwiach tolda zastał strażników. Podnieśli włócznie na powitanie. Czandaura zmarszczył brwi. — Kto was tu postawił? Atahualpa? — Szaman Wangarua — odpowiedział dowódca straży. W oczach króla zamigotały błyskawice. — Kto go upoważnił do wydawania podobnych rozkazów? Strażnik zmieszał się i przez chwilę milczał. W końcu nie patrząc królowi w oczy, odpowiedział: — Szaman uczynił to starym zwyczajem na podstawie wyniku śledztwa, odbytego na fejtoce przy grobie Huanaki. — Milczeć! — huknął Czandaura blady z gniewu. — Kto tu panem? Ja — czy szamani, czarodzieje i inni tym podobni oszuści? Ja was nauczę porządku i posłuchu! — Izany strzec będą wojownicy, których wyznaczy z mojego rozkazu Atahualpa, a wy stąd — precz! Natychmiast! W prawo zwrot i marsz do obozu! Strażnicy zbici z tropu i przerażeni sprezentowali broń i odeszli. Czandaura wyciągnął obie ręce ku Izanie, który stojąc na progu domu, był niemym świadkiem tej sceny. — Przepraszam cię, stary druhu, za nieprzyjemności, jakie cię dziś spotykają. Surowa, podobna do brązowego reliefu twarz wodza ani drgnęła. — Jestem gotów ponieść śmierć z woli ludu — odparł spokojnie. Czandaura zrobił niecierpliwy gest ręką. — Głupstwa plecie mój brat i przyjaciel. Izana żyć będzie jeszcze długie lata i doczeka się wnuków. Jakem Czandaura, król. — Wola ludu zgromadzonego na sąd na fejtoce jest świętą — upierał się wódz. — Wola itonguara i króla jest świętszą. Izana żyć będzie, bo ja tak chcę. Ale cóż to, wodzu? Przyjmujesz mię w progu i nie prosisz do wnętrza? Izana stropił się. — Dom mój stoi zawsze otworem dla króla mego i pana — rzekł, cofając się w głąb. — Spocznij, Czandauro, i nie wzgardź skromnym posiłkiem. Weszli pod dach chaty. Świta króla zajęła miejsce straży i rozlokowała się dookoła domu. Gdy po upływie godziny Czandaura opuszczał zagrodę Izany, twarz jego tchnęła wyrazem stanowczości i decyzji. Natomiast stary wódz zakłopotany trzymał oczy wbite w ziemię. Po wizycie u Izany król powrócił do siebie i polecił naczelnikowi swej przybocznej straży, ślepo oddanemu Czantopiru, nie wpuszczać nikogo do wnętrza wigwamu. Czandaura był znużony i pragnął podobno porozumieć się z duchami przodków przed ważną sprawą, którą miał rozstrzygnąć po południu. Potrzebował paru godzin snu i odpoczynku. Gdy wyniosła jego postać zniknęła za kotarą wchodową, cisza ogromna zaległa wokoło i nikt nie śmiał zbliżyć się do królewskiego domu. Koło pół do piątej zaczęły przed wietnicą gromadzić się tłumy, w kwadrans potem zebrała się w komplecie Rada Dziesięciu, a równo o piątej zjawił się król, mając po prawej Atahualpę, po lewej Izanę. Za nimi pod dowództwem Ksingu i Czantopiru wmaszerował na środek majdanu i ustawił się szerokim półkręgiem oddział złożony z tysiąca wojowników. Czandaura odpowiedział skinieniem ręki na powitalny okrzyk poddanych i bezzwłocznie przemówił. — Mężowie plemienia Itongo! Zaszło zdarzenie ohydne, które hańbą okryło was i mnie, waszego króla i itonguara. Oto jeden z naszych szamanów, powodowany, nie wiem, głupotą czy chęcią zemsty, ośmielił się oskarżyć publicznie i zasądzić na śmierć jednego z najlepszych i najdzielniejszych wodzów naszych, a mego serdecznego przyjaciela, Izanę. Hańba i wstyd, Itonganie! I z jakiegoż to powodu, pytam, mężowie plemienia Itongo, uznał Wangarua Izanę winnym zgonu nieodżałowanego druha mego i czcigodnego doradcy, Huanaki? Śmiech doprawdy powiedzieć, że o wyroku szamana rozstrzygał marny robak, nędzna, z wilgoci ziemi wylęgła dżdżownica. Mężowie Itongo! Przed godziną nawiedziły mnie we śnie cienie zmarłych i duchy tej ziemi i rozmawiały ze mną jako z waszym itonguarem. Oto, co mi powiedziały: „Wangarua poszedł w ślady zdrajców, Marankagui i Mahany i pragnie pozbawić ciebie, króla, najlepszego z przyjaciół. Wyrok jego oparty na oszustwie. Królu, nie dopuścisz do śmierci zasłużonego wodza”. Tak powiedziały mi widma przodków waszych, Itonganie. I przysięgam wam, że będę im posłuszny. Izana żyć będzie. Czandaura umilkł i zdawał się oczekiwać odpowiedzi któregoś z członków Rady. Jakoż powstał Arawaki i rzekł: — I dla nas słowa duchów są rozkazem, któremu nikt się nie sprzeciwi. Szaman Wangarua mógł się pomylić. Lecz o zdradę, zdaje mi się, nikt go tu z nas nie pomawia. Postąpił, jak nakazują wiara przodków i stary zwyczaj. Tyle tylko, królu, chciałem powiedzieć na jego obronę. Czandaura pochylił głowę. — I to mi tym razem wystarcza — oświadczył, podkreślając słowa. — A teraz, mężowie Itongo, chciałem pomówić z wami o rzeczach znacznie ważniejszych, które wynikły z tego właśnie na pozór błahego i śmiesznego zdarzenia. Oto sami przekonaliście się, że niektóre z waszych starych wiar i zwyczajów dziś już należą do przeszłości i straciły swą moc i władzę. Pragnąłbym odzwyczaić was od ciągłego zasięgania rad u zmarłych i duchów przy każdej najdrobniejszej sprawie. Nie wszystko bowiem od nich zależy. Człowiek żyjący powinien przede wszystkim polegać na sobie, czerpać ze śpichrza własnych, danych mu przez Manu i przyrodę zdolności, a nie obzierać się wiecznie i na każdym kroku na świat po tamtej stronie. Nie wszystko dzieje się w życiu za sprawą duchów i człowiek po to właśnie żyje na ziemi, by własną wolą i chceniem przekształcać ją, przerabiać i przygotowywać pod budowę przyszłości. W tym ci właśnie tkwi wielki sens życia. Tymczasem wy, mężowie plemienia Itongo, siedzicie wciąż po szyję zanurzeni w pleśniejących już stawiszczach dawności. Ja, zesłany wam przez Opatrzność itonguar i król, muszę was wyzwolić z tych zatęchłych mateczników i poprowadzić w dal słonecznymi szlakami wolności. Na tym dziś kończę. Nastało długie, przeciągle milczenie. Słowa króla tym razem nie znalazły widocznie aprobaty u większości zgromadzonych, bo nikt nie ośmielił się poprzeć ich swym zdaniem. Lecz nikt też nie miał w pierwszej chwili odwagi na wyrażenie sprzeciwu. Sytuacja stawała się z minuty na minutę bardziej kłopotliwa, bo Czandaura patrząc dokoła wyzywająco czekał, a żaden ze zwykłych mówców nie kwapił się z odpowiedzią. Wreszcie po nieznośnie długiej pauzie wysunął się z grona kapłanów czarownik Aumakna, człeczyna chuderlawy i nic nie znaczący, a stąd pewniejszy własnej skóry, i wyjąkał nieśmiało: — Rada Dziesięciu i lud przez usta moje proszą ciebie, królu, byś raczył pozostawić nam stare zwyczaje i nie tykał wiary ojców. Gdy zmieniałeś bieg naszego powszedniego życia i kazałeś mu płynąć nowym korytem, nie szemraliśmy i byliśmy posłuszni. Nie stawialiśmy ci oporu, wielki Czandauro, gdy tępiłeś nam odwieczne bory, przytułki bogów, i napełniałeś je zgiełkiem twych maszyn. Cicho poddawaliśmy się twej królewskiej woli, gdy kazałeś budować wielkie domy, nazwane przez cię fabrykami, i wyznaczałeś nam godziny przymusowej pracy. Byliśmy cisi i powolni jak jagnięta, gdy z twego polecenia ciała nasze ociekały potem w kopalniach, a ręce mdlały od wżerania się oskardami w trzewia gór. Spełnialiśmy twoje rozkazy, Czandauro, bez słowa skargi, pomni na wielkie twoje dla ludu zasługi. Dziś sięgasz zaborczą ręką po wiarę naszą i chcesz nam ją odebrać. Nie czyń tego, królu, jeśli nie chcesz, by gniew bogów spadł na głowy nasze, a może i twoją. — Nie czyń tego, Czandauro! — poparło prośbę Aumakny parę niepewnych głosów. — Pozostaw nam wiarę ojców i dawny obyczaj! — odezwało się śmielej parę innych. Przykład podziałał. Prysnęło w kawałki rozpięte nad gromadą sklepienie milczenia i głuchy pomruk przeszedł falą po ludzkim pogłowiu. Błagali i grozili zarazem. Kładli mu się pokornie pod stopy, a w oczach mieli błyski gadzin. Czandaura z uśmiechem pogardy patrzył i słuchał. Gdy uspokoili się trochę i groźny pomruk roztopił się w szmery i szepty, dał znak Atahualpie. Zabrzmiał krótki, dobitny rozkaz naczelnego wodza i tysiąc żołnierzy karnych i sprawnych jak mechanizm ruszyło linią półksiężyca, torując sobie drogę wśród tłumu. W ognisku tego półkola był król. Zagadkowy uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Obcy, daleki, nieprzystępny, wracał do swojej sadyby. Nie raczył już dać ludowi żadnej odpowiedzi. Czandaurze udało się ocalić Izanę dzięki trickowi ze snem i rzekomo objawioną mu w nim wolą duchów. Zwyciężył Itonganów ich własną bronią. I dlatego nie był teraz zadowolony ze siebie. Lubiał otwartą walkę. Próba rozpoczęcia jawnej kampanii z prastarymi wierzeniami wywołała znamienną reakcję. Król uśmiechał się ironicznie na myśl, że bezkarnie tyle już razy zdeptał ich zwyczaje i znieważył świętości. Lecz o tym nikt nie wiedział. Czandaura dopuszczał się świętokradztwa po kryjomu, kradł jak złodziej. Nikt ani nie domyślał się, że od dziewięciu lat jego miłośnicą była kapłanka Rumi. Tylko Atahualpa i Wajmuti byli wtajemniczeni w dzieje tego stosunku — on, przyjaciel i biały człowiek, ona, piastunka, niemal druga matka księżniczki. Miłość Rumi, potężna i płomienna, była dla Czandaury jak krzew gorejący, który prowadził go poprzez pustynię życia na wyspie. Była mu kochanką, przyjaciółką, żoną — wszystkim. Ślepo oddana, widziała w nim istotę wyższą, nadziemską, o której mocne ramię wsparta patrzyła pogodnie w przyszłość. Przejęła od niego jego wiarę, wyswobodziła się dzięki niemu od lęku przed nieznanymi potęgami. Bogini Pele, której była kapłanką, przestała dla niej istnieć. Nie poczuwała się do żadnej winy względem istoty, w której rzeczywistość nie wierzyła. Była nadal kapłanką tylko z pozoru. Obrzędy przez nią spełniane nie miały dla niej żadnej treści. Były zbiorem mechanicznych czynności, pod których powierzchnią dudniła pustka. Wnętrze duchowe Rumi wypełniał natomiast po brzegi Czandaura. Inaczej patrzyła nań stara jej piastunka. Król był dla niej uosobieniem demona, pięknego, lecz złego, który wtargnął do świątyni i oczarował potęgą swej urody kapłankę. Wielka, prawie macierzyńska miłość ku księżniczce i zabobonny strach przed jej uwodzicielem uczyniły z niej mimowolną powiernicę tego grzesznego związku. Tajemnicy kochanków nie byłaby wydała przed nikim, choćby rozciągnięta na torturach. Cicha, pokorna, z uśmiechem zastraszonej rezygnacji na ustach, usuwała się dyskretnie w najodleglejsze zakątki chramu, ilekroć on zbliżał się zaborczym krokiem do Rumi i brał ją w swe królewskie ramiona. Milcząca, małomówna a czujna, ostrzegła ich nieraz przed grożącym niebezpieczeństwem i zręcznie umiała odwrócić od nich uwagę podejrzliwych. Czandaura cenił wysoko jej pomoc i oddanie, lecz jej nie lubił. Wyczuwał instynktem jej antypatię ku sobie i widział w niej wcielenie wszystkich wrogich mu tradycji i przesądów tej wyspy. Toteż gdy po powrocie z burzliwego zgromadzenia udał się do świątyni Pele na umówioną schadzkę z kapłanką i zamiast ukochanej spotkał się w progu z Wajmuti, zmierzył ją niechętnym, prawie gniewnym spojrzeniem. — Gdzie Rumi? — zapytał opryskliwie. Stara strażniczka ognia świętego wytrzymała spokojnie spojrzenie. — Czandauro, źle czynisz, napastując naszych bogów i duchy naszych ojców. Dlaczego sięgasz zuchwałą ręką po to, co otacza cześć i miłość niezliczonych lat i pokoleń? Dlaczego drażnisz cienie naszych przodków? Czy ci nie dość świętokradztwa, którego dopuszczasz się tutaj w tym chramie? — Gdzie Rumi? — powtórzył pytanie głosem ostrym jak cięcie miecza. Z fałdów kotary za ołtarzem wysunęła się postać ukochanej. — Jestem już, jestem. Zarzuciła mu na szyję parę bursztynowych ramion. Wajmuti odeszła w głąb z westchnieniem. — Po co wysłałaś mi ją na spotkanie? — badał, gładząc ciemne warkocze. — Domagała się tego koniecznie. Chciała cię ostrzec przed zemstą ich bogów i przodków. Czegóż chcesz? To stara, przesądna, ale życzliwa nam kobieta. — Wydajesz mi się dzisiaj jakaś smutna, Rumi. Czy masz jakie zmartwienia? — Rangitatau, matka Itobi, dogorywa. Biedna przyjaciółka moja nie je już od trzech dni i nie śpi od trzech nocy. Itobi nie chce pogodzić się z wolą bogów twoich i płaczem i postem usiłuje zatrzymać ducha umierającej. Cień chorej skraca się z dniem każdym''Cień chorej...'' — niektóre ludy Oceanii wierzą, że cień ludzi bliskich śmierci ulega skróceniu. autorski. Zbliża się już jej godzina. Chciałabym ją odwiedzić. Atahualpa nie będzie miał chyba nic przeciwko temu. — Przeciwnie. Ujrzy nas rad. Biedna Itobi! I poszli do tolda Atahualpy, który po śmierci Raugisa, ojca Itobi, przygarnął do siebie matkę żony. Bo już osiem lat minęło od chwili, kiedy pokochawszy piękną Itobi, zawiesił swój hamak''zawiesił swój hamak...'' — Ceremoniał ślubny u niektórych ludów pierwotnych. autorski nad jej hamakiem. Niedługo cieszyła się Rangitatau spokojnym życiem u boku córki i zięcia. W drugim roku pobytu w chacie Atahualpy sęp Etua''sęp Etua'' — niektóre ludy Oceanii przypisują wybuch choroby mitycznemu sępowi Etua, który pożera wnętrzności chorego. autorski zaczął pożerać jej wnętrzności. Nie pomogła czuła opieka i troskliwość Itobi i jej męża; marniała i nikła z dnia na dzień. Choroba przeciągnęła się na miesiące, chociaż w innych warunkach chora byłaby wyzionęła ducha znacznie prędzej. Bo u Itonganów nie otaczano chorych żadną opieką. Przeciwnie. Unikano ich. Nieszczęście i choroba dyskwalifikowały. Chorzy uchodzili zawsze za rodzaj tabu, za osobników uświęconych, ale niebezpiecznych, bo opętanych przez złe moce lub ukaranych za swe grzechy. Stąd płynął strach przed umierającymi, na których zaciążył gniew potęg nieznanych. Zdarzały się często wypadki, że odmawiano im pożywienia i pozostawiano samych na pastwę śmierci. Czandaura i Rumi zastali Rangitatau w agonii; nie poznawała już nikogo. Przy łożu stał bezradny Atahualpa i patrzył ze współczuciem na matkę i córkę. Itobi nie wypuszczała z rąk dłoni konającej. Głuchy szloch wstrząsał od czasu do czasu jej piersią. Wtem Rangitatau podniosła się wpół ciała, wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie i sztywniejąc, opadła na poduszki. Atahualpa zamknął jej rozwarte szeroko oczy. Itobi z głośnym płaczem rzuciła się na zwłoki. W parę miesięcy po śmierci Rangitatau w jasną, księżycową noc obudziło Atahualpę ze snu ciche łkanie Itobi. Przytulona do jego ramienia płakała rzewnie jak dziecko. — Co ci to, Itobi? Czy ci się przyśniła nieboszczka matka? Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. — Czy jesteś chora? Podniosła ku niemu twarz zalaną łzami. — Miałam zły sen, Atahualpo, bardzo zły sen. Śniło mi się, że nad brzegiem morza wśród skał siedziała w skwarze południa moja przyjaciółka Rumi. Nagle z jednej z pieczar nadbrzeżnych wyszedł piękny młodzieniec i posiadł kapłankę. I stało się, że z nasienia mężczyzny poczęło się w jej łonie dziecię, które teraz dźwiga pod sercem i którego narodziny okryją hańbą chram i jego strażniczkę. Bo nie godzi się stróżce ognia wieczystego łączyć się z mężem i płodzić dzieci. Dlatego we śnie zjawiła mi się bogini Pele i kazała wypruć płód hańbiący z brzucha Rumi. Oto dlaczego płaczę, Atahualpo. Serce mi krwawi na myśl, że muszę spełnić rozkaz okrutnej bogini. Peterson zaśmiał się beztroskliwie. — Ależ to brednie wierutne, Itobi! Któż by troszczył się o sen? Spojrzała surowo na męża. — Sen nigdy nie kłamie i to, co w nim nakazują boginie czy duchy, musi spełnić śpiący, choćby dusza jego wzdrygnęła się przed tym całą swą istnością. Człowiek odpowiada za grzech popełniony we śnie nawet wtedy, gdy śni o tym jego występku ktoś inny. W snach objawia się każdemu z nas wola jego geniusza opiekuńczego, jego totemu. Rumi jest brzemienna, dziecię poczęte w jej łonie musi zginąć z mej ręki. Przeklęta moja dola! Bodajbym nigdy nie była przyszła na ten świat! Chociaż Peterson uważał całe to nocne zajście za wynik rozstrojonych nerwów Itobi i traktował rzecz jako przemijający wybuch, mimo to nazajutrz opowiedział wszystko Gniewoszowi. Wiadomość zaniepokoiła króla poważnie. — Muszę natychmiast ostrzec Rumi przed grożącym jej niebezpieczeństwem. — Po co ją niepotrzebnie przerażać? Itobi uspokoi się i o wszystkim zapomni — próbował oponować kapitan. — Nie będę tak lekkomyślny, Will. Nie znasz dobrze jeszcze mieszkańców tej wyspy. Na punkcie snu i jego realizacji są fanatykami. Chyba nigdy nie słyszałeś, do czego są zdolni w tym względzie. Opowiadał mi raz Izana następującą, charakterystyczną, z życia wyspiarzy wziętą historię. Pewnego razu śniło się jakiemuś Itonganowi, że widzi porą zimową dwunastu swych współbraci zanurzających sic w przeręblę na stawie i wychodzących po pewnym czasie spod skorupy lodowej drugą, opodal wyrąbaną przeręblą. Śniarz zapamiętał ich sobie i po przebudzeniu opowiedział kolejno każdemu z dwunastu swą wizję senną. I wiesz, co się stało?... Tych dwunastu półgłówków czekało cierpliwie nadejścia pory zimowej, a gdy temperatura na dolinach odpowiednio obniżyła się. poszli w góry, między wirchy i turnie, i tutaj, upatrzywszy sobie zamarznięty staw, wyrąbali w nim dwie przeręble. Jedenastu fanatykom udało się bez szwanku przepłynąć pod powierzchnią lodową i wypłynąć na wierzch przez drugi otwór, lecz ostatni, dwunasty, zatonął, przepłacając życiem realizację snu. Tacy to już oni. Na to nie ma rady. Twoja Itobi nie wyzwoliła się z przesądów przodków i jest nieodrodną córką swego plemienia. Proszę cię, Will, pilnuj jej i nie puszczaj samopas, o ile to możliwe. Boję się bardzo o Rumi. To nie żarty. — Zrobię, co będzie w mojej mocy. Z tego, co usłyszałem, widzę, że wszystko możliwe. Niech diabli wezmą te ich zabobony! — I to takie przyjaciółki!... Rumi, ostrzeżona przez króla, przestała odwiedzać Itobi i nie rozstawała się z krótkim a szerokim sztyletem, który zatknęła za pas swej kapłańskiej szaty. Na Itobi spoczęło odtąd czujne i podejrzliwe oko Czandaury; drżąc o życie ukochanej, król otoczył żonę przyjaciela niewidzialnymi strażnikami, którzy śledzili każdy jej ruch i towarzyszyli z daleka niemal bez przerwy. Najwięcej cierpiał nad tym Atahualpa, bo pożycie z żoną uległo w tym czasie fatalnym przemianom. Itobi stała się opryskliwą i złą, spoglądała ponuro i widocznym było, że zamiaru swego nie zaniechała. Wychudła od toczącej się w niej walki, błąkała się bezczynnie z kąta w kąt po mężowskim toldzie. Sytuacja pogarszała się z dnia na dzień, zwłaszcza gdy zauważyła, że ją śledzą i że ograniczono znacznie swobodę jej ruchów. Obudził się w niej upór i bunt. Chęć zrealizowania woli bóstwa stała się monomanią. Nieraz zastawał ją mąż przy ostrzeniu noża. Aż w którąś burzliwą, jesienną noc, gdy zjuszony orkanami ocean wypuszczał na brzeg całe tabuny grzywaczy, Peterson zbudzony uderzeniem pioruna spostrzegł, że nie ma Itobi obok niego w łożu. Przeczuwając coś złego, zapalił latarkę i zarzuciwszy na ramiona opończę, wybiegł z domu. Instynkt skierował go ku świątyni Pele. W bramie chramu spotkał się z Gniewoszem. Spojrzeli na siebie zdumieni. — Co tu robisz, Will? Itobi śpi? Peterson zaprzeczył gestem. — Szukam jej. A ty, John? — Ta nawałnica wprawiła mię w stan silnego zdenerwowania. Nie mogłem zasnąć. Od godziny już włóczę się między skałami. Aż zaszedłem tu pod próg. Jestem dziwnie niespokojny o Rumi. Ostatnie słowa Gniewosza zgłuszył przejmujący krzyk kobiety z wnętrza. Pchnęli drzwi i wpadli do środka. Przed ołtarzem, oświetlone rzutami wiecznego ognia, walczyły na noże Rumi i Itobi. Kapłanka, napadnięta znienacka w czasie snu na runie rozpostartym u stóp ofiarnego stołu, cudem uniknęła śmiertelnego ciosu i teraz, lekko ranna w ramię, broniła się zaciekle. Wajmuti, śpiąca w głębi chramu za kotarą, ocknęła się ze snu i na widok niebezpieczeństwa grożącego Rumi zaczęła wołać rozpaczliwie o pomoc. Jej to krzyk doprowadził Petersona i Gniewosza. Lecz przybyli za późno. Bo właśnie gdy przekraczali próg świątyni, Rumi odparowała zręcznie cios i zanim Itobi zdołała zasłonić się, utopiła jej swój nóż w piersi. Itobi rozłożyła ręce i runęła twarzą na posadzkę. Przypadł do niej Peterson i chwycił w ramiona. Podniosła ku niemu po raz ostatni zachodzące już mgłą oczy, uśmiechnęła się i skonała. Z głuchym jękiem pochyliła się Rumi nad nią i zaczęła okrywać pocałunkami. Spojrzenia mężczyzn skrzyżowały się i w bezradnym smutku przeniosły się na zwłoki... Na dworze wciąż szalała burza. ----